bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Tools
, | function=Focus , Melee Combat| location= , , | pron=TOH-uh TOOLZ}} Toa Tools are weapons carried by Toa in order to help them focus their Elemental Powers. History Many of the first Toa Tools were made by the Maker Artakha and his Matoran laborers. Toa Tools are usually personally designed for a certain Toa's use, though Toa are able to use nearly any type of weapon in order to channel their power. Matoran living in the Realm of Karzahni constructed six Toa Canisters, and placed a weapon inside each of them. Jaller and his team, who commandeered these canisters to escape the realm, later claimed these weapons as their own after being transformed into Toa Inika. The same energy that transformed the Matoran also super-charged the weapons with energy. These tools were later transformed by the Kanohi Ignika, and one was abandoned by Toa Mahri Kongu in exchange for a Cordak Blaster. A stockpile of Toa Tools was placed in the Great Temple's Toa Suva. Upon being transformed into Toa, the Toa Metru discovered these tools, and claimed them as their own. Toa Tools often mutate or change with their user; for example, when the Toa Hagah were mutated into Rahaga, their spears became smaller, less powerful staffs. If a Matoran transforms into a Toa while holding a tool, it too will transform with them into a weapon that they may choose to use as their Toa Tool, such as in the case of the Av-Matoran Takua who was holding a Kolhii Stick when he transformed into a Toa. Similarly, if a Toa transforms into a Turaga while holding their Toa Tool, it may become a smaller variation of that tool which is commonly used as a Badge of Office, as in the case of Turaga Metru Whenua. Functionality Toa Tools are used primarily to concentrate and channel a Toa's Elemental Powers. Toa can also use the weapons for melee or physical combat. Some tools have additional functions, such as the Toa Nuva's weapons, which usually doubled as forms of transportation, or Toa Metru Vakama's Disk Launcher, which could be utilized as a jetpack. The spears of the Toa Hagah each have an additional powers, manifested in a greater concentration of the wielder's elemental affiliation. Takanuva's Power Lance also has a similar function, being capable of amplifying attacks channeled through it. The Toa Hordika's weapons had an additional power, one which they lost when they returned to their original forms: the ability not only to charge up their Rhotuka spinners, but to also charge other objects, such as a gate, with Elemental Powers. Toa Tools are used for both offensive and defensive purposes. A Toa usually wields one Toa Tool, though some are known to carry multiple tools in order to effectively carry out their duty. Other Toa Tools The following are tools which have been only briefly described or mentioned: *A flail formerly used by a Toa at the Toa Fortress *A mace formerly used by another Toa at the Toa Fortress See Also *Gallery:Toa Tools Category:Objects Category:Toa Tools